English Adventures
by Roland Charlie
Summary: Jack's dreams come true in his latest English adventure.
1. First Period

It was first period, today I had the usual boring Thursday of four English lessons and one maths lesson (second). I made my way from tutor to my English room, up four floors. All of the boys except me were on a rugby tour. I decided to take the lift directly up to our English room, as the doors opened I realised Georgie was in there waiting for me. As the door pinged shut, she rapidly undressed herself and pulled my trousers and pants down. "What the fuck are you doing Georgie!" I yelled out as she took my flaccid 6 inch penis in her hands and shoved it into her mouth, I slowly lent back allowing her to take my cock in her mouth, her warm saliva lubricated my meat as she shoved it into her mouth even further. The doors opened onto our English class with Georgie still giving me a blowjob, luckily for me my penis was fully inside Georgia's mouth as the class turned to see what the fuss was about. My teacher, miss craven, said "what the fuck do you think you are doing, this is my lesson." I pulled my now erect 9 inch cock from her mouth and pulled my trousers up when she said, "As I said, this is my lesson, I want that juicy cock in my mouth." To my surprise she pulled my trousers back down and stuck my still erect penis down her throat. She began to deepthroat me when the whole of the class shouted out "looks like you have practise at this miss!" In response she stuck her thumb up and began to remove her top. I removed my meat from her lips and began to thrust it up inside her juicy tits, after several thrusts she removed herself and re-dressed. I could see from the look of the rest of the class, that they wanted a turn and so could miss craven. "As we have four lessons today you can each have a turn with him, there are 14 of you so you can all have fifteen minutes with him, seeing as I have already had a turn and Georgie has not fully expired the fifteen, she can join in with Lauren. The rest of you who are not doing this, you can get on with your work.

First up, was a girl called Holly, she had been with her boyfriend for about a year, she knew he was cheating on her so she decided to go all out on me. She ripped off her school clothes and took my flaccid penis in her mouth, shoving my meat down her throat, she gagged and spit came flying up from her mouth, she removed her bra and titty-fucked me until the fifteen minutes was up, failing to make me cum. Secondly was a nice young girl called Olivia, she was very kind but obviously wanted the dick. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it aside, again I was deepthroated by another girl, none of them had actually fucked me yet! She kept blowing me until she gagged when she took my penis and started jerking me off, right until the time was up. Thirdly and last for this lesson, was a girl called Brooke, she instantly stripped naked and took my glistening 9 inch cock in her hand, she began to viciously jerk me off until she had to have my penis inside her, she slipped a condom she had in her pocket onto my penis (correctly) and took my penis inside her pussy. "Fuck me harder" she screamed as she turned on her front opening up her butt cheeks for me. I thrusted harder into her soaking pussy as she orgasmed and leaked everywhere. The bell rang for the class to go to maths now but she wouldn't stop, she took the condom off and with her slightly large breasts, titty-fucked me until I came, where she took my load in her mouth and swallowed my man juice. Off to maths!


	2. Second Period

"That was fun!" I exclaimed as Brooke finished drinking my fluids, she agreed and dressed herself for maths. I also picked up my stuff to leave however just as I entered the elevator, I was pulled back into the classroom. Georgie had undressed herself, revealing her perky tits and soaking wet pussy. "We have the whole hour, no-one is going to be using this room now" whispered Georgie as she pulled down my trousers. "If it means missing maths for a bit of fun, I'm in" I said as I stripped off what was remaining of mine and Georgie's clothes. She grabbed my fully erect penis, throbbing longer than normal at a staggering 11 inches, she looked up, slightly frightened because the only dick she had taken was a merger 5 inch from a senior. She grabbed my juicy dick with her mouth and began to massage the head with her tongue, her hands did the rest, sliding up and down the shaft of my penis. I pulled out a bottle of lube from my bag and began to lube up my penis. She stopped blowing me, sat up and presented her perky breasts for me to admire, I placed my huge cock between them as she massaged my meat into her boobs. For another 10 minutes we went at it like this. After this she grabbed the bottle of lube and began to squirt it onto her hands, only to then be rubbed into her already soaking vagina. She moved herself, expertly, into the doggystyle position, waiting for my dick to fill her hole, I stood back for a moment, relishing her perfect legs, and glistening pussy. She began to rub her clitoris, masturbating at a rate I had not seen before, eager to join in the fun, I leapt forward slowly filling her with my meat. I thrust several hundred times into her hole before I removed myself fully and lubed up her anus. I slid my penis into her bum hole and let her scream with pleasure as she orgasmed multiple times. I moved myself so I was lying down facing up as she climbed onto me in a reverse cowgirl position. She took my full 11 inches inside her this time, as she screamed a mighty scream and orgasmed once more. I pulled my cock out of her and began to masturbate, she took over and licked the head of my penis. I could feel my load coming through my penis, she stepped back, mouth open as I finished inside her mouth, filling her like I did with Brooke, and after that, she began to rub the sperm into her pussy, I entered her once more, making her orgasm again and again. Before letting a second load off into her soaking wet pussy! "Good thing I'm on the pill!" Said Georgie as we finished. We put our clothes back on and climbed back into the lift, preparing myself for third period.


	3. Third Period

The bell rang as I rushed into our English classroom. Miss Craven had already prepared the room for us all with sex toys and porn for those who weren't being fucked. I had already had miss, holly, Olivia and Brooke, (Georgie didn't count), and it was time for another four. We drew four names from a hat and they made their way to the front of the classroom: Anna, Annabelle, Aoife and Harleigh.

First up was Anna, a blonde goddess with curly long hair and perky breasts, she took my recently flaccid cock in her hands and spat on it, lubricating it, she began to jerk me off with both hands as my cock hardened, she opened her mouth wide and took all eleven of my inches into her mouth and throat, instantly gagging. She coughed and sucked away at my penis, giving a nice feel before tickling the head with her tongue and massaging my balls. She then pulled down her skirt and bent forward allowing me to fuck her from behind in the doggystyle position. It was at this point that I realised; I have known Anna since I was a baby, however I had always wanted to take her virginity and please her. She thrust forward and backwards on my throbbing cock. She grabbed the lube that Miss Craven had prepared and coated her anus with it, I pulled out my cock and shoved it into her ass, she screamed and swore in a mixture of agony and pleasure as I penetrated her. She begun to squirt and orgasm, and I realised that I was going to cum soon too. I spun her around and squirted a load much bigger than ever before into her mouth and face, coating her in white sticky juice. It took a moment to recover before I could go at it again with Anna, she took my meat in her mouth and slowly, gently massaged it with her tongue, fifteen minutes was up. Next up was a girl called Annabelle, who was a bit of a whore, she had clearly been fucked and still wanted me inside her. She instantly pulled down her skirt and took my penis inside her without foreplay, she let out a moan of pleasure as I thrust against her G-Spot. She moved away to grab a dildo which she inserted inside her anus, without lube. She let out a massive orgasm as I thrust inside her deep pussy. Her juices coated my penis as she rubbed her clit and played with her nipples. Those fifteen minutes went really quickly. Halfway through third period and it was now Aoife's turn to be penetrated, she had already given two guys blowjobs and clearly masturbated, but never had been fucked. She spat on my dick as she massaged it with her hands before undoing her bra and titty-fucking me, it felt so good. She pulled down her panties and removed the dildo that was already inside her before lubing up and taking my full erection inside her. "Fuck me harder" she screamed multiple times, and that was a wish I could not deny. I pushed hard against her G-Spot and this made her orgasm all over the classroom, her juices wet her skirt and my clothes as I squirted my load into the condom that was wrapped around my penis. She seemed a little disappointed that she didn't get to drink my cum, so we began to fuck again until I was ready to cum for the second time. Her mouth flooded with a salty white liquid as my juices poured out of the tip of my cock. After 15 minutes was up it was Harleigh's turn. She was a small blonde slut who smokes weed. She instantly pulled off all her clothes and sucked hard on my penis, deepthroating with her felt like it would come back out her pussy. She then took my penis, lubed it up and shoved it into her pussy, I felt like I was breaking her when she screamed out for help, instantly Miss Craven came over and lifted Harleigh off me. Instead of going away, Harleigh moved back and sucked my cock before letting me tongue her pussy and play with her nipples. She fiddled with her clit before I slowly inserted a smaller dildo inside her. "Fuck, it's so big" she screamed out as I rapidly thrust the dildo into her soaking pussy. It was from here that she let out three intense orgasms before sucking me off just enough to make me cum. She licked all my juice up before rubbing it into her clit and vagina. The bell rang shortly before she was ready to leave, but then we remembered that we have English next as well. We finished and began to select the next four.


	4. Fourth Period

As miss Craven pulled four more names out of the hat, most of the class started to eat, all this sex makes us tired. The four names were: Melissa, Ella, Harriet and Natasha. Melissa instantly shuffled to the front of the classroom, obviously wanting to go first. I could not deny this request. I helped her remove her shirt and sports bra as she pulled down my trousers. She pulled my flaccid cock into her mouth before spitting all over my meat. She moved her lips up and down my erect penis as it grew in size inside her. She jerked it off several times before moving it to her big breasts. She titty-fucked my penis until I grabbed the bottle of lube, coated my penis with it, slipped on a condom and pulled down her skirt, revealing her glistening vagina, already wet with her own juices. I fingered her pussy before moving onto fisting her rapidly, she complied. As I pulled her up and removed my fist, Mel rubbed her clit and spat on my dick once more. She climbed onto me in a cowgirl position and rode me like a horse before having an intense orgasm and spelling her cum all over my dick. She took my penis to the mouth as I removed the condom and came inside her mouth, instantly warming her up. The fifteen minutes were up.

Ella was up next, she was a beautiful blonde slut with massive tits, always posing on her photos in a sports bra, revealing her cleavage. Today she was wearing her usual school uniform, but within 5 seconds, her top was off revealing her double D size breasts. She spat on my penis, lubing it up before rubbing her tits against my cock. She began to suck at me and took all my inches down her throat, gagging and coughing up spit. She took my penis out and stuck it in her wet pussy screaming as we fucked. She rubbed at her soaking cunt while we fucked in many positions. She took my penis out of her and massaged my dick into her tits again, making me cum again. The fifteen minutes were up again.

Thirdly was a girl called Harriet, she was a year below me but had been parked in this lesson. She stripped off her clothes and sucked hard on my penis, taking in what was left of the cum from fuckimg Ella, she peeled off her clothes and jerked off my dick while letting me finger her pussy, making her orgasm. She slipped a condom onto my dick and eased it into her wet cunt, making her intensely shake and scream. She rode me and fucked me until the fifteen minutes were up when we took my dick and jerked it off until I was done. It was Natasha's turn now.

Natasha slipped off my used condom and sucked on my erect meat, we moved into the 69 position and as she sucked hard on my dick I tongued out her tight pussy, rubbing her clit violently. She pulled off her bra and allowed me to massage her small boobs, before taking my penis in her cunt without a condom. Although I tried to be cautious because I didn't have a condom, she kept riding me madly and I just had to let myself go inside her. I could feel the semen flooding her vagina and rubbing against the shaft of my fully erect penis. I took myself out of Natasha and put my clothes back on, getting ready for fifth.


	5. Fifth Period

As lunch ended, we all rushed to English, it was our last opportunity to fuck before school was out for summer break. The last four I had were Jess, Lauren and Georgie, Maia and Poppy. This was going to be fun. First up was Jess. She was a slim babe with legs to kill; her short black hair riffled as she pulled off her blazer and top revealing her perky tits and push-up bra. She pulled down her skirt to reveal her pussy, shaved with no hairs on it. She looked like a killer fuck. She pulled down my trousers and took my flaccid dick in her hands, jerking me off until I was erect. She took the tip of my penis in her hands and sucked hard on my balls before loading my junk into her mouth to be blown. She thrust her head forwards and backwards and it felt amazing. I lowered my fingers towards her vagina and fingered her gently. She pulled back and quickly running her clitoris before slipping a condom onto my dick and bending over, wanting me inside her. I took advantage of this position and rode by dick into her soaking pussy, making her instantly scream. I spun her around and laid on my back, letting Jess do the work as she took my full 9 inches inside her. As the fifteen minutes were finishing she got off me and sucked me off until I came into her mouth, a rather impressive sized load before lubing up and waiting for Lauren and Georgie.

This time it was best of both, Lauren; a fit brunette with legs and boobs to kill along with a shaven fanny and anus. And plus I had Georgie again, a blonde hottie with frizzy hair and lovely blowing skills. Firstly they took turns blowing me before they shared my cock and balls in their mouths, making me fill with excitement. We took a condom and slipped it on my finger before remembering that Georgie and Lauren are on the pill. We took the condom back off and I slipped my erect dick into lauren's vagina. She screamed as I pounded her cunt with my meat, Georgie came over and sat on my face allowing me to tongue her cunt and finger her clit. Lauren had already orgasmed and then they switched places, except we went in to the 69 position and Lauren let me play with her pussy while I licked Georgie out again. Georgie moved back and bent over allowing me to penetrate her from behind. She screamed again and I filled her holes with my cock. Lauren allowed me to motorboat her before I took my dick out of Georgie and gave it to Lauren to jerk off, she lubed me up again and jerked me off while she sucked on one ball and Georgie massaged another and sucked off the head of my dick, this made me cum into her mouth but instead of swallowing it like Georgie usually does, she shared it with Lauren as they underwent a huge kiss and rub of pussies. This got me horny again.

Third up was Maia, like Anna I had known Maia my whole life and was a little reluctant to fuck her, however she obviously wanted it so I could not deny, she took my dick straight into her mouth and began to lick my head while rubbing the shaft with both her hands. This filled me with pleasure so I returned the gift by inserting my fingers into her pussy and rubbing her clit with my thumb. She deepthroated me and you could see the penis down her throat, bypassing the gag reflex. She turned over and allowed me to penetrate her pussy, she let out a groan of pleasure as I slipped my juicy cock into her fancy. She continued to ride my dick until she orgasmed when she took out my penis and began to masturbate. She grabbed the pot of Vaseline and lubed up her fist before shoving her entire fist into her asshole, she took it out and beckoned for my dick to fill this incredible hole. She screamed with pleasure as I let off my load inside her, filling Maia with my salty goodness. The fifteen minutes were up.

Last but not least was a girl called Poppy. She was a party animal with huge boobs and a previous sexual experience with a guy called Tay. She went straight up to me and began to thrust my penis up her tits, giving me a welcome approach. As soon as I felt settled in she took my entire 9 inches into her throat, making her gag and choke instantly, this felt great. She took away her throat and replaced it with her lubed up pussy, she clearly had had dick inside her before but still wanted more. My penis was definitely bigger than Tay judging by her reaction to when she saw it. I slipped my dick into her soaking wet cunt and thrust many times into her, making her swear and scream. She had orgasmed multiple times due to my penis and the moving fingers at her clitoris. She screamed as I replaced the vagina with her ass hole and penetrated her hard. I finally let off my steamy cum in her mouth when she took the dick out of her anus and into her mouth. She swallowed like a good girl...


End file.
